Naruto the Fused Trap
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Death was many things, and hateful to the Uzumaki clan was one of them. You know what they say, when you can't eat a Jinchuriki soul... fuse them together and send them as far away from the afterlife as possible as revenge, or something like that.
1. Chapter 1 Death is a Dead Man

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **I have reasons for writing this story, you can see them at the bottom.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"No! I refuse to be dead!"

Naruto Uzumaki was not very happy at the moment. He was an average height teen with a height of 5'5", and bright blond hair that spiked up. His skin was a light peach color, darker than his mother's skin but lighter than his father's skin. He was well toned for his age, having visible abs... seeing as his jacket had been torn to shreds when he was alive... and that seemed to transfer over to him in the afterlife. His orange pants were slightly torn up as well. He had JUST turned 17 years old... on the day before his death. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks, giving him a fox-like look to him.

He had saved the world.

He had saved Sasuke from darkness, and undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi with his best friend. He had become the hero of everything. He had saved the Tailed Beasts... and he had done so many things right at the end.

Cause of Death: Exhaustion.

He had gone 4 days with no food, water, rest, and his only sleep involved him bleeding out for 12 hours, so his brain had not really had the chance to rest. He had been constantly putting stress on his body for those 4 days, and had run his energy out.

He died for a STUPID reason!

"Well... I didn't think I would see you again so soon."

Minato Namikaze, father of Naruto Uzumaki, was a man that was a little under 6 foot tall. He had longer spiked blond hair than his son. He wore a green flask jacket... and he had no arms on either side of his body. Yeah, the TSB had chopped his arms off... and seeing as they destroyed physical and spiritual energies and matters... his soul would forever not have arms. He would have pat Naruto on the head to comfort him that being dead wasn't so bad... but he did not have the arms to do so. He decided to settle on giving Naruto a small and awkward smile to try and sedate him.

Didn't work.

"Exhaustion! Fuck you Death God! That is such a stupid reason for my son to die!"

Didn't work for her either.

Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Uzumaki, was just as angry as her son was. She was about an inch shorter than Naruto was. Naruto got his feminine face (though his spiky hair made his face _look_ less feminine than it was) heart shaped face from her. She had gray eyes, unlike the blue that Naruto and Minato had. Her hair was down to her ankles and red, and she had skin lighter than what Naruto had. She had been very well known as one of the most beautiful Kunoichi to ever come from the Hidden Leaf.

'Funny... Kushina and I are around our son's age...' Minato noted in his head.

They died in their early 20s... and their son was 17, the age gap between them and their son was miniscule. Hell, their son had more life experience than they did. He had done more things, and lived a much more harsh life than either of them. If anything, Naruto was mentally older than them just from the stress of it all.

He just didn't act the part.

"Come on out Death God so I can... Mom... Dad?" Naruto asked in surprise when he noticed them for the first time.

"Hey son... happy late birthday." Kushina awkwardly greeted Naruto with a wave of her hand. She had been waiting for him to one day show up to where she was waiting, with Minato, so they could walk to the afterlife together. She didn't mind being dead, not much anyway, but seeing her 17 year old son dead pissed her off. She was happy, and pissed, to see him so soon. She wanted to see him when he was older, after he had lived a long eventful life and had a good number of stories of friends and family to tell them about.

She wanted stories of her cute little grandbabies.

Her greeting for Naruto was extremely awkward, like she didn't want to say it to him... but she felt that she kind of had to.

Sees him for the first time since she died (she didn't count the chakra she left inside of him), and she greets him with an awkward happy birthday.

"Hey Mom... thanks... I am SO going to punch the Death God. Where is the bastard?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

He still had his chakra (Obito was proof you kept your chakra when you died) so he was going to track down and beat the SHIT out of the Death God for letting him die like he did. If anything, it would make him feel better about being dead.

"We are Uzumaki, we make the Death God our BITCH!" Kushina shouted out with a rage returned to her. She raised her fists into the air and started to scream noises, not words, noises of battle.

Naruto did the same thing.

'Oh my god, Naruto... you are too much like your mother.' Minato thought as he sat down and palmed his face using his foot. He no longer had hands to face palm with, so he had to face foot himself from now on.

"Come on out Death, you weak constipated runny turd!" Naruto shouted out an insult to death.

If it was anyone else but Naruto, Minato would have feared for them.

Naruto just got finished kicking the shit out a goddess, and he himself was technically a god... for all purposes, death had reason to fear Naruto. It was most likely why death was not showing up.

"Ha... hah... hah..." Kushina exhausted herself first having shouting her lungs empty. She sat down on the ground and laughed to herself. Naruto sat down as well, and smiled.

"Heh..." Minato let out a small chuckle at seeing his wife and son smiling at each other. They might be dead, but they were happy to be with each other.

"HA HAH!" Naruto laughed as well, and he laid down on the... soft and fluffy ground. His head landing in his mother's lap, as she placed a hand on his forehead with a smile on her face. She looked at him with tender eyes. He looked up at her, and looked over at his father, before he smiled wider at them. Minato smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I'm proud of you Naruto... If I were still Hokage... I would name you my successor at this point. I'm sure you will be given the title of honorary Hokage or something." Minato knew it was Naruto's dream, and wanted to act like a father and comfort him.

Naruto frowned a little.

"You know... I'm going to kick Death's ass and go back to life by force if I have to. I just died, so maybe I can return back to my body... if the Super Gramps could go back to the land of the living... and Obito could do it... maybe I can do it." Naruto spoke with hope that this was not the end of him. Naruto sighed to himself and placed his hand on his stomach.

No Kurama... that made him sad.

Heck, not even the chakra of the other Tailed Beasts inside of him. For the first time in his life, he wasn't a Jinchuriki. Even when he had Kurama extracted from him, he hadn't been awake to notice his lack of Jinchuriki status. This was the first time that he was... not a Jinchuriki and could appreciate it for what it was.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

A deep, sickly voice spoke as shadows started to form on the ground and collect into a large figure.

The figure was many times taller than a human, with deep purple... deathly skin. The body of the man that was forming was sunken in, with the bones of the rips visible. He had a huge mane of white hair, with red horns coming from his head. He wore a long white kimono, and had a dagger in his mouth, held between black, sharp teeth.

It was the Death God.

Naruto's fist glowed yellow as he jumped at Death, and Death looked surprised when Naruto did so. He was even more surprised when Naruto punched him across the face, and sent Death flying across... wherever they were. Death landed harshly on the ground, and chakra chains wrapped around Death and kept him from escaping.

"I got some words to say to you." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, and crossed his fingers.

No Shadow Clones.

"Jutsu like the Shadow Clone jutsu need Physical energy to be combined with your Chakra to make the clones take form." Minato informed Naruto. Jutsu like the Rasengan, which were pure energy were something that could be used in the afterlife. Jutsu that make physical matter of course didn't work, seeing as they were dead, and they didn't have bodies to produce physical energy with. They kept their chakra when they died, AND they kept their spiritual energies... but they couldn't keep their physical energies.

Elemental Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu that used Physical Energy, and the like were impossible for the dead to use.

Kushina's chakra chains were pure energy, they just looked like chains. Shadow Clones had a physical body with genetics and everything.

"I don't need the Shadow Clones for this." Naruto said, his knuckles cracking. Kushina stood next to Naruto, cracking her knuckles as well as they approached the Death God.

Minato closed his eyes.

"I have a bone to pick with you are well. You see, my son and I... we are Uzumaki." Kushina stated.

Death paled.

Uzumaki, not good for him. They had managed to not only force him into their servitute, but they could _force_ him to slit open his own stomach and remove the souls from it. They could control him freely when they were alive. They had managed to bind him, and forcefully bind him to a Jutsu so that they could summon him whenever they wanted to. He had been summoned a great number of times... and what was worse... he remembered these ones.

Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki.

He couldn't steal their souls, or eat them. They were Ex-Jinchuriki, and he was unable to eat their souls. Jinchuriki couldn't summon the Death God... because he was unable to eat their souls. He couldn't do anything to punish them for what they were about to do to him, all he could do was take their punishment.

This was not going to be pretty.

"You see... I don't like being dead." Naruto stated to Death as he stared down the god.

"I am just pissed, also, you ate my husband's soul as well, remember? I am SO going to enjoy beating you." Kushina spoke, and to Death, both Naruto and Kushina looked like mighty giants standing above him. Both of them wearing dangerous smiles on their faces. He raised his hands to try and defend himself. His mind raced, because he couldn't eat them... and he had no real control over the dead. His existance just meant that people died, that was all there was, and he could normally eat souls.

Not this time though.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"I'b sobby." Death spoke through knocked out teeth and a swollen face. His entire body and clothes visibly torn and beaten. They had spent 2 entire hours just beating the fuck out of him. He had been unable to say anything in his defense as they worked out their emotions on him. Naruto and Kushina were visibly happier than they had been before. Death was laying on his stomach, looking up at them, unable to stand thanks to the heavy beating that he had taken.

He hated Uzumaki, he really did.

He was sick of being the Bitch of the Uzumaki clan, and he hated that he couldn't eat the souls of Jinchuriki!

"Forgiven, now... bring me back to life!" Naruto shouted at Death.

"Don't make me have to beat your ass again!" Kushina shouted with the same intensity as her son. The two of them were growling at Death, giving him downright angry smiled as their happiness faded and was replaced by anger once again.

Death was growling as well.

He _hated_ being the bitch of the clan Uzumaki!

"You want to live again? Okay, I'll make it happen... but with a price." Death spoke, and Kushina allowed the chains to fade as a smile appeared on her face.

"What, you going to try and eat our souls? Heads up, Minato, Naruto, and I are all Ex-Jinchuriki... you can't eat us... and only Naruto wants to be alive again." Kushina stated with a smirk. Death couldn't make them pay a price, since all of them were immune to being eaten by him.

Naruto looked surprised at that info.

He just thought that Death couldn't eat his soul since thanks to having gained Six Paths Sage Mode, he was also a god as well. He didn't know that being an Ex-Jinchuriki made him unable to be eaten by Death.

Cool.

A purple hand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around both Kushina and Naruto, before crushing the two of them together and wrapping around them so tightly that they could no longer be seen. The inside of the hand glowed brightly, before the hand was forced to let go when a portal opened up and threw something out into the portal.

The portal closed, leading Minato standing next to Death.

...

"You didn't send them to the Elemental Nations... I sensed no chakra on the other side of that portal." Minato stated as he pointed at the closed portal.

Death started to sink into the shadows.

Revenge was sweet.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. This was an idea that was inspired by something that "NyaNyaKittyFace" asked me to do.**  
 **2\. The new "World of Remnants" have inspired me.**  
 **3\. RWBY Volume 4 is Days away, inspiring me.**  
 **4\. Finally, personal reason I won't go into.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Mother and Son Get Too Close

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*SPLASH*

"I'll kill you Death!"

Naruto and Kushina were not happy with anything of what just happened. From the unimaginable pain that felt like their entire bodies were made of fire itself, and the painful feeling of having something shoved into their body with molten magma running through their veins... to the feeling of slamming into the water at the speed of fucking sound... into water that was only 2 feet deep. Kushina hadn't even _asked_ to be returned back to life!

"Uh... That is... what is wrong with my voice?" Naruto asked when he noticed that his deep voice had DRASTICALLY changed to damn near match his mother's voice, but a slightly deeper version of his mother's voice.

Kushina blinked in surprise when she felt her mouth moving and words come out, even though she hadn't said a word, and that her voice had changed.

"Why did I just say that?" Kushina asked as she touched her throat. Naruto blinked in shock when he felt a hand on his throat, and that his hand was moving all on it's own without him having to do anything. Naruto moved his hand away from his throat, and Kushina was surprised when her hand moved from her throat without her doing anything.

Naruto rubbed his pained ass.

He had laned on his butt in the water.

...

"My ass was NOT this soft before." Naruto noted as he looked down, and Kushina felt her hand touch her butt... and her head look down as she took in what had happened.

...

"AAAAAAAAH!?" Naruto and Kushina screamed in absolute shock when they saw the exact same thing. They jumped into the standing position and started to look over the entirety of their body with shock. The water and frogs in the water jumped out of it and onto the land nearby, before jumping away from the crazy person screaming. "What the fuck, this isn't my body!?" Naruto shouted out in horror when he saw his body.

Kushina could feel Naruto's emotions as well as her own.

"Wait wait wait, Naruto... calm down I think I know what happened." Kushina tried to calm Naruto down, and he stopped screaming the second she started to talk.

After all, two people couldn't talk out of one mouth at the same time.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Okay..." He said, and together they looked down into the reflection of the water.

They had... changed.

'Stay calm Naruto.' Kushina thought to Naruto, who heard her thoughts and realized what had happened as well. The burning pain that they had felt before, the feeling of melting and being smashed together and pushed into something else while something else was pushed into them.

They had been forcefully fused together.

Now, they stood as a single person. They still stood at the same height, well, they stood at the height that Naruto had been. They were about 5 and a half feet tall, which was good... it seemed Naruto gained an inch when they fused. They had retained his peach colored skin, for the most part, but now it was a shade lighter than before. They already had the exact same facial features, so that didn't change... but now it was visibly more feminine since their eyebrows thinned.

Naruto's blond hair had turned blood red, and the spikes had become flat to his head... with his hair growing down to reach his shoulders.

"My muscles..." Naruto complained when he noticed that his entire body had been changed. His arms had become thinner, more feminine... the same with his waist becoming much more curved than before. His abs MUCH less noticable than before... and with a look behind him he could see his toned ass had taken his mother's bubble shape.

'You looked at my ass?' Kushina asked in their shared head.

"I didn't _look_ so much as notice it. I mean... you kind of gave me your memories of the night of my birth... I saw more than I should." Naruto admitted with a shiver. He would never be able to unsee some of the stuff that he had seen.

Naruto paled and reached down between his legs.

With a touch of his crotch, he let out a relieved sigh when he felt his penis... smaller than he remembered, but still very much there. Naruto gave his mother an internal glare for making it smaller when they fused together.

"What? I don't have a penis, feel lucky you kept it at all. It isn't _that_ bad... I bet you are a grower, not a shower... Minato was-" Kushina started, before Naruto slugged them in the face to get her to stop talking. He didn't need to know that information, and as he slugged them they landed in the water with a wet splash.

...

"Ooooow, that hurt." Naruto realized that he punched himself in the face as well.

Right, fused together.

"Anyway... how do you think I feel? My boobs shrank! They were large before now... but now they are just a C-cup... I was a DD-cup before!" Kushina shouted in irritation herself.

"Well I am sorry for not having boobs for you to fuse with." Naruto stated with a twitching eye. It would seem that whatever they didn't have, got smaller on the other person.

1\. Kushina's long hair became short, because Naruto didn't have long hair.  
2\. Kushina's breasts became smaller, because Naruto didn't have breasts.  
3\. Naruto's muscles got smaller, because Kushina had smaller muscles than he did.  
4\. Naruto's dick got smaller, because she didn't have a dick.  
5\. Naruto and Kushina both had the same face, so that stayed the same.  
6\. Naruto and Kushina both had toned bodies, so that stayed the same.  
7\. Naruto and Kushina both had genes for Red Hair (Naruto was blond, but he still had the Red Hair Gene) so their hair turned red.  
8\. Kushina's butt got a little smaller, but retained it's shape, because Naruto had a more masculine ass.  
9\. Kushina skin got a little more peach colored, because Naruto had darker skin than she did.

Basically, all of their features combined and evened out to become... rather beautiful if they were being honest.

"We look good actually... but what the fuck Death!" Naruto shouted out with rage when he realized that they were butt naked. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto shouted even louder when he realized something.

He fused bodies... with his mother.

His. Mother.

'Oh, I fused bodies with my son... I gave _birth_ to you. I always knew our bond was special, I carried you for 10 months... but I never thought we would be _this_ close.' Kushina pointed out to him when she realized that they would be sharing a body... more than likely forever.

Their _souls_ were fused together.

They were fused on the level of their souls, meaning that to unfuse their _fused_ souls would need to be ripped apart... which would destroy their body and more than likely their souls. They would be fused together... more than likely forever.

"I refuse to change my name." Naruto stated to her plainly.

Their bodies fused, but their minds did not. He was not going to go by her name. Naruto sat down, his stronger willpower allowing him to take control of the body easier. Kushina nodded her head, knowing that this would take a LOT of getting used to for both of them... They would never have a private moment between them again. They would see and feel everything that happened between them.

'Naruto... That will be this bodies name... I can't rob my son of his body. We might be fused... but I still want you to be the one that can enjoy life.' Kushina thought to Naruto with a smile on their face. Naruto laid back in the shallow water and felt the smile on their face grow wider... his face if Kushina was really willing to allow him most of the control over his body.

"Thanks Mom... this is going to..." Naruto paused when he saw a strange creature staring at them.

Giant ass bird.

This was a huge black bird the size of a very small building, a bird with pitch black feathers and glowing red eyes that were hidden beneath a white mask. It had some spikes on it's back, and overall gave off a very menacing aura around it.

Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto and Kushina spoke in unison.

...

Nothing.

"Really!?" Naruto shouted out when he felt the _chakra_ was there... but still no Physical Energy. That meant that he couldn't do any Technique that required Physical Energy as part of the Ninjutsu. He wouldn't be able to enter Sage Mode or Six Paths Sage Mode, or even use Elemental Ninjutsu for that matter. He would be stuck to Chakra Manipulation, and Shape Manipulation.

Naruto flipped onto his... their feet.

'Don't worry, I will use my chakra chains to...' Kushina said as she tried to use their chakra to manifest her chains.

Nothing happened.

'... Our chakra isn't the same as before... it fused together... I can't use my chakra chains.' Kushina said with embarassment when she realized that their chakra signature had changed so much that it had fused together to form a new chakra... a chakra that was not able to use her chakra chains. That would mean no Barrier Ninjutsu, or restraining the enemy with her chakra... or stabbing them with chains.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed on a tree when the giant bird pecked the water they had been floating in.

"So Taijutsu, Shape Manipulation, and Chakra Manipulation... This is going to be... FUCK YOU DEATH!" Naruto and Kushina shouted out together.

 **-In the Afterlife-**

Death had both of his hands covering his face when he realized what he had just done to himself. He had angered two very pissed off Uzumaki with short tempers, fusing them together into some kind of super angry Uzumaki.

He hoped to... himself that when they died, they went to _that world's_ afterlife and didn't come back to this one.

He would be SO murdered if they came back.

 **-With Naruto/Kushina-**

"I. Will. Murder. You. Dead!" They screamed as they started to punch the giant bird in the face, breaking the bone armor on it with each punch. The creature had them trapped in it's jaws and was flying in the sky with them. It was flying over some kind of city, a city that they did not recognize... in the middle of the night.

A moon that was shattered?

The fuck?

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Kushina screamed out, taking control of the body as their eyes turned from blue to gray. She grabbed the sides of the jaws and pushed them open, standing on the lower part of the beak. With one hand they held the top of the beak open. With the other she grabbed the tongue and started to pull on it. The tongue was ripped out and thrown away from the mouth.

The giant bird let go of the enraged Uzumaki.

It's entire mask had been pretty much shattered at this point, and it's tongue had been ripped out. It had decided enough was enough, it was not going to be eating this person today.

Eyes turned blue.

"Come back here and fight me like a man!" Naruto shouted out, back in control as they fell towards the ground. The grimm died in the air as it's wounds became too much for it, and it started to fade away into nothing in front of them. Oh, they almost forgot about the ground when they saw the dying bird.

The rapidly approaching ground.

"Oh shi-" They didn't get to finish when they slammed into the hard ground. They impacted it hard enough, back first, that they indented the ground and made a Naruto shaped crater. They would be going with the name Naruto, Kushina had given Naruto his name (technically Jiraiya had, but she approved of it), and as his mother she refused to take his name away from him. She had given him life, and she would not be the reason he didn't get to live it.

Naruto pulled them out of the hole they had made.

'We need to get a handle on our anger. We both have tempers that flare really easily.' Kushina pointed out as they stared up at the sky.

Even broken, the moon was pretty.

They breathed in.

*Ggrrrrrrrrrrrpp*

"We're hungry..." Naruto and Kushina noted when their stomach growled. Now that they thought about it, Naruto had yet to eat anything in over 4 days... and Kushina had not eaten anything in over 17 years. Then again, before today Kushina didn't have a body that needed to eat, so there was no reason to do it. The dead didn't get hungry.

Naruto rubbed their stomach.

He then sat them up and dusted their body off. It was going to take a LONG time for them to get used to this situation. Neither of them were used to... well they guessed they were used to sharing their body. They were both Jinchuriki of Kurama, so it wasn't like sharing a body with somebody who could see and feel everything you did was all that new of an experience for them.

'If only I had a kitchen... I could make you your very first home cooked meal from your mother.' Kushina lamented, and Naruto shook their head.

"Don't worry, I can cook. If we can find some mushrooms, and some fish, I can make a fish roast and mushroom soup. I did it when I was a kid _all the time_ when I couldn't afford to buy food. There has to be something around here somewhere." Naruto said as he started to walk across the ground. He felt a tickle at their nose, and Kushina raised their hand up to scratch an inch that appeared there.

It was kind of chilly.

Naruto tripped when Kushina taking partial control of the body without meaning to ended up making it harder for him to control the legs.

"Sorry about that Son." Kushina grunted as she rubbed their nose.

She was going to have to work on not doing that.

"I'm sharing a body with my Mom... I'll deal." Naruto stated as he continued to rub their nose when she gave complete control back to him.

His entire life had been nothing but challenge after challenge, this was just another challenge for him to overcome and deal with.

'Odd question... but what gender are we?' Kushina asked, and Naruto looked down at them for a second.

"I would say female... but penis..." Naruto stated as he started to reach for their soft looking breasts. He had to wonder what they felt like, the nipples were such a pretty pink color. It wouldn't be bad for him to feel them up a little.

Kushina moved the left hand and slapped the right one.

"You can _explore_ later... I can't seem to find a vagina anywhere. So I guess... male?" Kushina pointed out as she looked at their body.

She was curious about exploring it as well, but it could wait until later when they weren't in the open. She didn't mean explore the body sexually either, just get to know the body that they would be spending all of their time in. It was never good to not understand your own body, and some self-exploration was the best way to understand it.

"... I can't help but blame you for this." Naruto stated as he looked at their body.

"... How is this my fault?" Kushina asked him, their control over the body switching as they talked to each other.

They didn't notice the person watching them.

"Well I'm your Son... I already had half of your genetics... and when we fused... Well, I'm dumb but even I can figure out that our bodies fusing would make me look _even more_ like you." Naruto commented with a dull gaze up at the sky. It was true, and Kushina could understand that. He had half of her DNA, and while all of their looks had fused together, her genetics had taken some dominance over his thanks to the fact that he already had half of her stuff.

She couldn't help but giggle as she covered their mouth with their hand, and Naruto laughed as well.

"Man, we must look crazy if anyone saw this." Kushina pointed out as she sat cross legged, hands on their knees.

"... We must _look_ crazy if anyone saw us. I mean... look at our body. I look like some super hot chick with a dick." Naruto stated as he gave their body a once over. Kushina laughed a little, before she calmed down and Naruto could feel her calming down.

They heard a person take a step towards them.

"Attack me, and sign your own death warrant." Kushina pointed out.

She had killed people during war, and she was not afraid to kill a man if they attacked her unprovoked.

The footsteps stopped.

"Sorry about that. What do you want... just don't look at me when you talk." Naruto was a bit more kind about his approach. He would rather not have to explain his body to some stranger. He was more than willing to kill as well, but he would only kill if there was no other option. Kushina was just flat out willing to kill a person if she needed to, without trying to find another solution.

She had been a ninja during the Third Great Ninja War.

Just like how Naruto had been a ninja during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

They were both war veterans, but at the same time, Naruto had witnessed death on a scale that put the death Kushina had seen to shame. He had witnessed thousands of men and women get killed in mere moments, death on such a massive scale.

Naruto and Kushina felt a jacket get placed over their shoulders, covering their body from the elements.

"I couldn't help but notice your fight with that Giant Nevermore... You killed a creature of Grimm with no weapons... and without clothes on, or using your Semblence, Dust... or Aura. I must say I'm impressed." A male voice spoke to them. Naruto looked back at him, noticing that he was wearing a lot of green on. Even the jacket he had placed on them was green.

'Well, he is old... Kind of flaky looking though. Bit of a pretty boy... pretty old man?' Kushina spoke in their mind this time.

The man was TALL as fuck, a good foot or more on them. He was lanky at the same time though, with white hair from age and stress no doubt. He was walking with a cane, maybe some kind of hidden weapon? He didn't have an ounce of chakra inside of him, they could sense that much at least.

"Name is Naruto... and if you are done buttering me up. What do you want?" Naruto asked rather rudely. Kushina palmed their face, before the man noticed a change in eye color.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little rude. Thank you for the jacket, I don't own any clothes of my own. I've been in this forest for as long as I have been alive." Kushina told the absolute truth. They had only been alive with this body for a few minutes now, so for their entire life they had been naked and in the woods... or forest? Naruto mentally agreed with that statement, and he did note that they of course didn't have clothes.

While clothes you wore when you lived transfered to when you died, clothes you wore when you died didn't really transfer to when you gained a new body.

Their eyes turned blue when Kushina passed control back to Naruto.

'Thanks Mom, I got it from here.' Naruto thought to her with a smile.

"Well young lady, my name is Ozpin... Headmaster of Beacon, and how would you like... How would you like to teach a class at my academy?" Ozpin corrected his question. He could see _years_ of experience in those eyes. He was originally going to ask this mystery person if she wanted to be a student... but then he looked into those color changing eyes.

They had the experience of somebody who had seen SO much, but still remained so pure of heart... they eyes of a hardened warrior with a heart of pure gold.

The eyes of a person with masive life experience that didn't need to be nurtured... but needed to be passed on.

This person could do more good as a teacher... than a student.

"Give me a moment while I talk with myself... can you plug your ears?" Naruto asked Ozpin, who humored Naruto and raised his hands up to his ears and covered them. He muffled the words that Naruto was going to say, and he saw Naruto turn his head back around and make motions with his hands. "So Mom, what is your opinion on this?" Naruto asked out loud.

Easier to do than having multiple voices going in his head at once.

"Lets take the job. We can make some money, get some clothes... find out about our location and this world. Anyway... how often do you fall into a world, and just so happen to be offered the job of a teacher?" Kushina asked Naruto with all seriousness. Her son's luck for strange situations was crazy, they just fell to this world and fused together minutes previously... and they already managed to impress an old man who was the headmaster of an academy.

An academy that seemed to teach combat if the fact they defeated a Nevermore without weapons... Dust, Aura, or a Semblence (whatever those were) was the reason they were being asked to help.

"Mom... I do not like brats... and do you see how this guy is dressed? He must run some fancy school filled with rich brats. I wouldn't last a day before I tried to beat the shit out of somebody." Naruto commented back.

Kushina turned their head to Ozpin.

"Just another minute please." She spoke calmly, before she turned back around and gave the small puddle on the ground a hard look so that Naruto could see it. "A little beating never hurt anyone... anyway, we don't exactly have the chance to be picky here. Anyway, even though I was a Jonin... I never got to lead a squad... I kind of want to try my hand at teaching." Kushina blushed for them when she admitted her own motive for this.

Sue her, she wanted to try teaching.

Naruto sighed and relented.

"Fine old man, but I reserve the right to beat up any student who gives me trouble." Naruto stated as he gave a condition for it.

He would hit anyone who tried to give him trouble.

"... As long as the damage is not long lasting, or requires a stay at the nurse's office, I see no reason to deny you this condition. I am sure the students can benefit from you." Ozpin stated with a nod of his head.

After all, while rude, Naruto seemed like a rather calm person.

What could go wrong?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Class with Death in it

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Writing a story about a "Transexual" doesn't make the me Transexual. Creativity should never be limited, so when I write, I don't limit how creative I can be.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So this is what it feels like being a teacher... and wearing clothes in this new body.' Naruto thought to Kushina and himself. He couldn't really think anything without her hearing it, they shared a brain and mind along with their body after all. They could hear all of each other's thoughts... zero privacy.

This wasn't like with Kurama, where Naruto still had privacy in the form of Kurama sleeping.

Same brain, so when Naruto was awake... so wa his mother.

They didn't have a place to sleep, so Ozpin had simply allowed them to take their classroom as where they were sleeping until arrangements could be made. They didn't have any room anywhere else for him (though everyone else thought Naruto was a female).

"We are both male and female... you are forgetting that I still exist here." Kushina pointed out. While their genitals were male, half of their brain and the majority of their body looked female. She could control just as much of their body and personality as he could, so the line between male and female was blurred when it came to them. Naruto placed their head on the desk and groaned.

Just great.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto commented in a dull tone.

They had 10 minutes before students started to show up.

The Class they were teaching was called "Outdoors Survival" class, teaching the methods of surviving without the comforts of modern society. Naruto had been able to hunt and gather, as well as fish and cook since he was three years old. He had lived on his own for his entire life, Kushina felt bad about that, so this was literally the perfect class for him to teach. After all, somebody who had experience since they were three could be said to be a true expert on surviving.

The clothes they were wearing was a _borrowed_ white shirt from another teacher. It was way too large for them to wear for that matter, but until they could get their own clothes they had to borrow it. They were also borrowing a skirt, also from another teacher as well... and it was a little too big for them as well. Thankfully, all the oversized clothes made them look like was a person who had just woken up. Which they had, once they got money they would go and buy their own clothes.

"Man this is going to be awesome... your father never let me have students of my own. He said my temper and bad habit of getting into dangerous situations was not teacher material." Kushina complained, but was excited at the same time. Her teaching methods were not acceptable in the eyes of her... ex-husband.

Now that she was fused with Naruto, they were a new person and old bonds didn't really transfer over.

Minato couldn't be married to her anymore... because she had fused with their son, which meant that he would also be married to his son... which Kushina did NOT find acceptable herself. A shiver from Naruto showed that he agreed with the foul thought.

"... I had a student of my own." Naruto mentioned as he thought of Konohamaru.

Teaching him the Sexy Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the Rasengan.

"That is more of an apprentice than a student. You passed on a family jutsu, your own original jutsu, and a high class jutsu. You don't really do that with normal students." Kushina pointed out, not upset that Naruto had taught the Rasengan to a person that was not a close member of the family.

Minato made the jutsu, and taught it to Naruto's godfather as well as his own student Kakashi.  
Jiraiya taught it to Naruto, Minato's son.

The jutsu was pretty much a bond between not only master and apprentice, but also father and son.

"Heh..." Naruto laughed to himself as he rubbed their nose.

The door opening, and Ozpin coming into the room showed Naruto that it was pretty close to the time for the students to arrive. Ozpin wanted to introduce Naruto personally to the students, seeing as they were so close in age that nobody would believe he was a teacher otherwise. After seeing the temper of the redhead for himself, he knew that it would be best to avoid as many "Harmless Beatings" as he could by showing the students that this young person did have the authority to do what he wished.

"Good morning, coffee?" Ozpin offered Naruto a cup of coffee.

Naruto and Kushina made a face.

"I hate bitter stuff." Kushina stated, and Naruto could agree with the idea. He didn't really like coffee, he would drink it, but he didn't like to. Kushina just flat out refused to drink anything, or eat anything, bitter. She liked salty foods, not bitter foods. She didn't really have a sweet tooth, something that she passed onto her son.

If their shared taste for ramen (a very salty food) was anything to go by, then they shared quite a few common tastes.

"Very well... have you taken a moment to look over the roster for your class?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who picked up the packet of papers. Each one having the picture and description of a different student on it. Naruto had skimmed it... as in he looked at the pictures and names, but didn't bother reading anything else at all.

Naruto tossed the roster in the trash.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that, while Naruto stood up and Kushina started to rub their shoulders for Naruto as he was thinking about something else. The fact they were sharing a body was something they were slowly getting used to, getting dressed was a nightmare... and picking out clothes was going to be even more of a nightmare. They both loved the color orange, but at the same time, Naruto wanted to dress like a male... and Kushina wanted to dress like a female.

'We dress as female on Sunday, Monday, and Tueday... on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday we can dress as in male clothes... Sound fair?' Kushina asked Naruto in their mind so that they didn't look too weird. Ozpin had already seen them talking to themselves, so the talking wasn't an issue... it was the topic that they were talking about.

"A roster doesn't tell me anything about them that I need... It would be better if I bonded with them myself to learn about them." Naruto stated with a look at Ozpin. He could read papers all he wanted, but until he met the students, then the papers were only records. Records meant nothing if they didn't say things that could only be learned by talking with a person.

The roster only had pasyt transcripts from other schools if they had them, and their scores for the Beacon placement test.

"I can understand that. So, how you decided on a grading system? Each teacher can decide their own system for passing and failing." Ozpin asked Naruto. Some students were ranked by teachers as Top of the class based on performance, while others used grades like ABC and stuff to decide if they were passing the class.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Any student who _survives_ my class, passes my class." Naruto told Ozpin, who raised an eyebrow.

He would have to ask about that.

"You sound like their is a chance for death in your class." Ozpin pointed out to Naruto. Naruto nodded, and Kushina snickered in their head. Ozpin noticed a color change in Naruto's eyes from blue to gray once more before Naruto started to talk with him.

Kushina was going to explain this time.

"Learning by the textbook only does so much when you don't have the book. My grades in school sucked, I could never study. So I am going to teach them by experience... they could die from eating a poison mushroom, or getting attacked by a... Grimm. If they survive this class, they have what it takes to survive the real world." Kushina explained clearly to Ozpin. She knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to explain their reasoning as well. Naruto would have just said something like "Learning with their body" which wasn't really an acceptable solution.

This was a school for warriors, when they graduated, if they couldn't take care of themselves they would _die_ very quickly.

Ozpin hummed.

"Your... method has merits to it. I can understand how death could be possible, but I would still prefer to reduce the risk." Ozpin explained his issue with it.

Naruto grunted in annoyance.

"Do any other classes have a chance of death?" Naruto asked with his annoyance now shown. Ozpin nodded his head slowly.

Peter had first years fight Grimm on their first day of class, and he would have regular grimm fights. Glynda would take students into grimm infested woods on field trips, while Peach would do much the same to collect samples of nature. All of those classes actually had a chance of students dying during the lessons. He would have to admit that this was no different than those, because even with a teacher there, there was still a chance of an unprepared student meeting an ill fate.

It wouldn't be the first time a student died during class.

"How many students do you expect to die?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who thought about it.

...

"Well, hopefully none... but realistically... maybe half the class if they really fuck up." Naruto pointed out, and Ozpin winced.

That was a lot of students.

"What do you expect the growth rate of the students who pass to be? Will they be able to handle the world outside of school?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who nodded his head. He switched back over to Kushina so that she could explain it better than him.

"The only students who die will be the ones who would have _died_ anyway once they got out of school. The ones who don't die will get years of experience surviving... so you should expect them to survive pretty much anything life throws at them... as long as their only opponents are these... mindless grimm." Kushina pointed out. In their class, the only students who would die, were the students who were already doomed to die the second they got out of the school.

At least this way, their death wouldn't lead to the deaths of the people they were trying to protect.

"I'll try to prevent death as much as I can, if that helps." Naruto said to Ozpin seriously, and Ozpin looked into his eyes.

He closed his own eyes.

"While I don't approve of this method of teaching. You argued a good case for it, so I will approve of it for now. If I didn't approve it, then I would be a hypocrite for allowing other classes to risk student death." Ozpin relented on the issue. If he didn't allow Naruto's class, then he would have to do the same with Port, Glynda, and Peach as well. They all had student deaths, a few deaths a year combined. Glynda already had a student get "gobble up by a Beowolf" this year. A second year student who had been unprepared during a field frip.

Peach had an entire team get cocky of their own skills during a collection class, and got themselves killed by several Ursa Major.

Huntsman training schools alone had a chance of death.

"Better damn well believe it Old Man." Naruto said as he pointed at Ozpin, who smiled a little at the way Naruto was already quite comfortable with him.

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Those who chose this life rarely end up being happy, unless they leave this life behind. Somehow though... I feel you are going to change that. You have a very... strange aura about you. It makes me believe in you... and it makes me want your influence to change my students." Ozpin spoke of the reason that he wanted Naruto as a teacher. The second they looked into their eyes, he had gotten so many things out of those eyes. He had seen a lot of people in his life.

Yet he had never met anyone... anyone at all... like Naruto.

The kindness, strength in those eyes was balanced by the horror and hatred they had seen. They had seen war, but without allowing it to scar his heart.

It was... amazing.

"Looks like somebody has a good impression of us." Kushina muttered under their breath with a smile on her face.

Somebody was seeing in her son, the same thing that she herself saw.

It made her proud to be his mother.

Naruto and Kushina turned green when they realized the kind of situation they were in again. They were mother and son fused into one body, one mind, and were unable to have even a moment of privacy no matter what they tried.

'This... is going to make dating awkward.' Naruto thought as he palmed their face.

This was going to only get weirder for them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Class of Fear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Survival class with... Professor... Uzumaki?" A young, 15, year old girl asked with a confused look on her face as she looked at the addition to their class schedule. The First Years all got an alert on their scrolls that they would be given a new Semi-Optional class to take. She was standing outside of the classroom, the door of which was locked, for the past 5 minutes with the rest of the class. The girl in question was wearing the Beacon school girl uniform, and she herself was a little over 5 foot tall. She had black hair that curved to the right side, and she was pale skinned, with a moderate figure overall, not too big or small for her age... but toned.

Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.

"Uzumuki?" A much taller boy asked as he looked at the same information.

Wearing the male version of the uniform was a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes, light skinned but not pale. He lacked the same tone as the girl did, and he was a little bit on the scrawny side all things considered.

"Uzum _ak_ i... this teacher must be of Mistral origin Jaune." A nearly equally as tall red haired girl, with a much more... developed figure spoke. She had blood red hair, and green eyes, with even more muscle tone than anyone around her. She had a light smile on her face, seeing as this teacher would be from the same Kingdom as she was from. It would be nice to have a teacher from her homeland.

"... What makes you say that Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, while a shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"The name... the theme of it matches Mistral to the letter. Of course, why isn't the door open? Doesn't this teacher know that class started 15 minutes ago?" A white haired, pale skinned girl with bright blue eyes muttered with annoyance as she looked at her scroll for the time. She had... almost no breasts, small ones. She was petite overall, but she had a unique scar over her left eye that made her stand out.

Weiss Schnee.

Next to her was a black haired girl, whose nose was tucked into a book at the moment. She had yellow eyes with slit pupils, though they were more curved at the moment. Her long and wavy black hair had a black bow on top of it, and while she wasn't the biggest in the chest... she made up for that lacking area (not to say she wasn't well endowed) by having better hips than any of the other girls around her.

Blake Belladonna didn't care if the teacher ever opened the classroom, it just meant more time for her to read her book.

"I could break open the door?" The shortest girl of them all questioned, curved out orange hair with a shade of blue eyes. She was the most petite overall, still more chest than Weiss, but more petite than the girl as well.

"Nora, no."

"Aw, but Ren... This class actually sounds _fun_." Nora complained as she looked at the person who was talking.

Taller than Blake, but shorter than Jaune, was a boy with long black hair that he kept in a neat little ponytail. He had pink eyes, and a pink stripe in his hair to go with it. He was the voice of reason in not breaking down the door as he gave Nora a lazy look, but remained firm in how this was a bad idea.

Not good to get on a teacher's bad side, day one.

"Lets do this! Break the door down!"

Everyone, even the students who were patiently waiting, looked and groaned when they saw a blonde haired girl with purple eyes walk forward and crack her knuckles. She had some of the longest hair, and... some of the biggest breasts in the group. She was an inch taller than Blake, and was walking with a _noticable_ sway in her hips as she prepared to punch the door open.

Professor Goodwitch could fix the door easily!

"Yang, no." Ruby said to Yang.

Too late.

"Sorry, didn't realize I forgot to unlock the-" Naruto opened the door, but Yang's fist was already in motion towards his face. Naruto blinked and jumped up into the air, landing on top of Yang's outstretched arm as all of the students held their breath. Naruto grabbed her arm and jumped behind her, before he pushed her down to the ground chest first. He pushed her arm into her lower back, and had both of his feet pushing her shoulders, while he himself sat on top of her head. "Who is this?" Naruto asked a random student, Ruby Rose, as he pointed with his free hand towards the struggling Yang.

All of the students looked at Naruto with looks of confusion, and Naruto could see he wasn't getting the answer. He allowed Yang to stand up, before he walked towards the desk and allowed students to come into the room.

They all started to find seats on their own.

'That girl easily stopped Yang of all people.' Ruby thought with admiration in her eyes for the fellow student that had managed to do that.

Nobody stopped a Yang punch, other than their Dad and Uncle.

'... My pride, it hurts.' Yang thought as she sat down, rubbing her slightly bleeding nose. A person smaller than her had not only stopped her punch, but laid her flat on the ground before she could react to it.

"You... Yang Xiao... Long... My first impression of you is..." Naruto said, and Kushina smiled for Naruto when she realized where this was going.

She could see his memories of this.

Ozpin was waiting in the corner of the room, simply because he was curious about how Naruto would address the class in introductions. He would stay out of the way until he was needed.

"Uh... Miss... I'm sorry, but did our new teacher send you to tell us they will be late?" Weiss asked as she raised her hand, interupting Naruto mid-sentence.

Naruto and Kushina pointed.

She ruined the awesome introduction that Naruto had planned. She ruined the bonding moment that would come from when Naruto told Yang he didn't like her, and then when she started to improve in class, when he told her that he liked her. She ruined such an amazing moment.

"... We... I'm the teacher." Kushina spoke for Naruto when she realized what had been asked.

...

"Hahahahahaha! There is no way some teenage, tomato-"

"I will murder whoever said that if you finish that sentence, just warning you." Naruto said, taking control before his mother could go on a rampage. The class together gulped when they saw the dead killing urge in Naruto's eyes, the killer urge that was currently coming from Kushina. Naruto was forced to feel her own feelings in this.

It didn't help that Naruto himself did not like tomatos... or veggies in general for that matter now that he thought about it.

Weiss sat down and shut her mouth when she realized that she might have just insulted a teacher, she was NOT the one who made the tomato comment... but she was the one who had asked a teacher... if the teacher had sent them.

"Uh, how old are-" Ruby started to ask.

She didn't get to finish when Naruto slammed their hand on the desk.

"Listen up you snot nosed brats!" Naruto and Kushina shouted out over Ruby, getting a squeak from the younger girl as all of the classes attention was drawn to the redhead. Naruto and Kushina grinned, before Naruto stood up and crossed their arms. "In this class, by the end of this school year, a good amount of you will no longer be students at Beacon!" Naruto shouted out loudly.

Several students smiled widely.

Several students looked worried.

It sounded like they would either be graduated from Beacon in under a year... or they would be flunked out of Beacon in under a year.

"Uh... Professor Uzumaki, I'm sorry to interupt... but Beacon is a 4 year school." Pyrrha spoke with her hand up. She hated to correct a teacher, but she felt that this teacher might be a little... inexperienced in teaching.

Naruto smirked with Kushina internally smirking.

"In this class, you will either pass or fail. Those who fail won't have to worry about the next 4 years at Beacon. If you fail this class, your future as a student will end... your future as a warrior will end as well." Naruto spoke darkly, building a tense atmosphere as the students were ALL now visibly worried. Naruto walked over to the chalkboard and turned his back to the students.

'This is SO badass!' Kushina complimented her son's plan.

They had to make it up on the spot after the first plan was ruined.

'... I won't be a student anymore if I fail this class?!' Ruby thought, because she already didn't like how well she was not doing in her other classes. It was only 1 day into the school year, and she was already having a lot of trouble. She had somehow pissed off Weiss, and she wasn't really acting like much of a team leader to her team.

She wasn't the only ones worried.

"You can't do that! We all worked hard to get here. You can't kick us out of the academy, only Professor Ozpin can do that!" Yang denied what Naruto was saying loudly. Ozpin felt the need to make himself known, before he saw Naruto smile a little towards Yang.

Oh Anko, you were going to help him.

"Spunky little girl. The spunky ones like you are always the ones to fail first." Naruto said, taking words from one of the creepiest people he respected.

Yang backed up a little.

'He is creating fear among the students... but why?' Ozpin asked himself as he looked at Naruto, who turned back around to the students.

'Add some Ibiki to this.' Kushina told Naruto, who tried to think of what Ibiki would do in this situation.

"In _my_ class... there is only a single way to pass my class." Naruto spoke lowly to the students.

Blake raised her hand.

"How do we pass the class?" Blake asked, seeing as she was noticing the whisker marks on Naruto's face... and she wondered her own questions about the young teacher. Naruto crossed his arms and looked towards Blake, before he noticed the bow on top of her head twitching a little.

Oh right, animal people were a thing here.

"You know what they say... curiousity killed the cat." Kushina spoke for Naruto, and Blake's eyes widened, and she moved her hand down.

That statement set alarms off in her head.

"There is only one way to fail my class... death." Naruto spoke.

The entire class stopped breathing for a second.

'De... death?' Nora looked on in shock as the teacher spoke something so serious so easily. Not even she could joke about death casually like this. After all, there was no way that the school would let their students... just die.

Naruto smiled.

"I have your attention now? Good. That is right... before the year is over, I fully expect a good portion of you to be dead. In this class, if you don't have the skills to survive... you won't survive this class. The only way to pass... is to live. That being said, I look forward to being your teacher, and having a fun year with you all." Naruto finished off the scary part of his speech. He didn't want to scare them anymore than he had to, but he HAD to let them know just how dangerous this class was going to be.

He would pass on his own survival skills that he had built up over lifetime of loneliness, sorrow, pain, and his career as a ninja.

'Sorry about not raising you.' Kushina spoke to Naruto, and he smiled.

'You did what you had to. I couldn't have asked for a better mom than you.' Naruto assured her, and he looked at his class.

Time to make them feel a little better.

"What Professor Naruto is trying to say is that real world experience is worth more than simple simulations and study. If you can pass this class, then will you have the skills needed to survive in this harsh world outside of the walls of the Kingdoms. As huntresses... huntsmen... we are expected to be the defenders of the world. If we can't even survive on our own without the comforts of the Kingdoms... how can we be expected to protect the lives of those who can not protect themselves?" Ozpin interupted halfway though, and the students started to calm down a little at the short speech. Ozpin walked towards Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Old Man... and even though I said there will be deaths... it isn't like I will be trying to kill you either. My lessons will have dangers... and those who are not prepared have a high chance of dying. If you live or die... is up to you. I am your teacher, your mentor, and I will guide you to become stronger... but I can't do it alone... you all have to try your hardest as students." Kushina started to speak for Naruto. She wanted to feel like she was part of the conversation.

'So cool!' Ruby thought with sparkling eyes.

She was one of the few who thought it was cool.

"Like I'm going to stay in a class with some tomato haired, snot nosed teacher... just how old are you anyway?! Certainly not enough to be a teacher!"

"Which one of you said that?" Naruto/Kushina asked with their hair startin to float. A dangerous, visible aura of red started to appear around them as they walked towards the students.

*crack*

The _loud_ crack of Naruto/Kushina's fingers alerted the class to the fact that one of them had fucked up... big time. Multiple students started to point across the room at the person who had spoke out... out of fear of the class itself.

'Ooooh, Cardin is going to get it.'

"Just so you know... I don't plan on giving detention in this class... if you give me problems... I won't get you detention... I'm going to _smash you like tomato!_ " Naruto/Kushina roared as they went berserk and jumped towards the source of the tomato comment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

 **-5 Seconds Later-**

"Anyone else want to make a tomato comment? Go ahead, I'm all ears." Naruto stated as he sat on top of the bloody and beaten body of his victim. Kushina had their arms raised out, as if daring a student to make a comment.

Everyone was shaking their head.

"Good... Anyway, class dismissed. It was nice meeting all of you. I hope that we can have a lot of fun! If you ever need to talk about anything, I am always willing to lend you an ear or advice!" Kushina commented as she closed their eyes. The class gulped, before Kushina opened her eyes and noticed something.

'So cool.' Ruby, Yang, and Nora all thought as they looked at their teacher.

'So scary.' Jaune, Ren, and Blake thought with shivers as they looked at the future bane of their existance.

'So... experienced. Now this is the kind of teacher I deserve, one that knows what they are doing. A teacher who will pass their vast experience onto me.' Weiss thought to herself. The classes sounded dangerous, very much so... insane even. Yet Ozpin was here, vouching for this insane teacher.

This was _Beacon_.

She signed up for Beacon, knowing that there was a chance that she could have an accident in one of her classes.

The students started to leave the classroom.

"Yang Xiao Long... you are not free to go." Naruto stated, remembering how she tried to punch him in the face... by accident.

He was going to have words with her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 White

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I swear mom, if we start skipping, I will hit us.' Naruto thought to Kushina in the safety of their own shared brain. They were walking through the halls, in a good mood. They had 3 oher classes after the first class they taught, so they had a total of 4 different classes of students at their disposal. After the abysmal failure at an introduction, failure as in the "My First Impression of You" that was ruined, they had gotten it off without a hitch the other 3 times no problem.

They were both in a great mood now.

"Minato never let me teach at the academy... He said it would be better for me to stay at home and not risk letting many people know I was pregnant... and that my teaching methods aren't exactly... okay." Kushina said with her eyes narrowed. Sure, she believed that the best way to teach a person to swim, was to push them into the ocean and let them figure it out for themselves, but she wasn't a bad teacher.

Naruto made their body sweat a little.

"Professor Uzumaki, what a surprise to see you here."

Naruto and Kushina both raised an eyebrow and looked to the left of themselves. To the left of their body was their classroom, they had just walked out of the classroom after the daily classes ended.

It was a surprise to see them outside of their own classroom?

When they turned to the speaker, they saw the white haired girl with the scar from their first class of the day standing there in her uniform. She looked like she was a little out of breath, as if she had run across campus in order to come and greet them. It wasn't so obvious than anyone could see it, but Kushina and Naruto were both ninja, trained to see when a person was weakened by something.

"You're... Wiss right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Her name is Weiss.' Kushina corrected Naruto.

"I mean Weiss, sorry about that. Not too good with names." Naruto corrected themself, seeing as he had Kushina and her good memory for names to help him. He only remembered a few memorable names, most other names he just sort of forgot. His father was bad at naming things, and he himself was bad at remembering names for things... and his mother was bad at _caring_ about the names of things.

She did have a good memory for names though.

"I understand, you just became a teacher. So many new names will of course be hard." Weiss didn't show the little irritation at the first name mistake that the teacher made. She was irritated, but she did understand that it was common, not only that, but the teacher corrected _herself_ on what her name was.

'Such a little kiss ass.' Naruto/Kushina thought in sync.

Weiss was _so_ easy to see though it ought to shame the girl. She was so obviously trying to score brownie points with them so that she would have the advantage in their class. She believed that by kissing up to Naruto, she could somehow raise her chances in the class by being some sort of teacher's pet.

'Then again, it isn't like she is wrong. I do kind of want us to have one of those.' Kushina thought to Naruto as they placed a hand on their chin.

"Well, it is nice to see you and all, but I have to go to the Emerald Forest and get some things for class tomorrow." Naruto mentioned as he gestured out the window towards the vast green forest.

It was time to teach the class a lesson that he had learned when he was 3 years old.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Weiss asked, not too slyly though.

'She so wants an advantage in class.' Naruto/Kushina thought about Weiss when they saw through her question. She wanted to see what the next class would have. She was taking advantage of asking questions, to insure that she would increase her chances of survival in their class. She was going for every advantage that she could get... which actually fit with the theme of the class.

The class was about learning to survive, and taking advantage of the situation to raise your survival chances fit well with that.

"Don't you have a team to go hang out with?" Naruto asked with a dull tone.

Weiss showed an irritated face.

"My team... Can you believe that Professor Ozpin made Ruby the team leader? She is just 15, and she isn't even taking this school seriously." Weiss accidently let loose her true feelings over the subject. She blushed and covered her mouth with wide eyes when she realized she might have ruined her chances at getting in the good graces of the new teacher.

Kushina raised an eyebrow.

'Did you take school seriously?' Kushina asked when the thought popped to her head.

'... Meh, not really... I tried hard though.' Naruto thought right back to her. He barely tried to do his homework and stuff, but what he did try to do was get stronger. He still didn't like to learn about history and boring stuff.

He only read fun, exciting books.

"Who knows, maybe he knows something you don't. You do know that people can change right? Just because she is immature now, doesn't mean she won't become a good leader one day. She will never become a good one, if you don't support her though... your actions as a teammate are even more important than her's as leader." Kushina/Naruto stated to Weiss together. They both agreed on this subject completely, seeing as they had both been the same way. They didn't change themselves until people started to believe in them, it was only with that belief that they could find the strength to change for the better.

Kushina with becoming the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and Naruto... with life in general to be honest.

He did not have the best of lifes.

Weiss stopped and started to think on his words for a moment.

'So my actions are even more important huh?' Weiss questioned the words, tested them in her mind.

"Without a team, a leader doesn't exist. At the same time, a team will have trouble without a leader... better make nice with Ruby, or it could come back on you." Kushina lectured Weiss, who nodded her head very slowly.

She was a little bit sceptical, but the statement was sound.

She was so concerned about being leader, that she forgot that she was just as important as leader, by being a teammate.

'She doesn't get it.' Naruto said to Kushina in their mind.

'She gets it.' Kushina thought back.

"Thank you Miss Uzu-" Weiss started, but Naruto bonked her on the head before she could finish that one.

"I'm a boy." Naruto stated with his eye twitching.

"Kind of..." Kushina corrected Naruto out loud. Weiss was holding the top of her head, looking the the strange gendered teacher with a look of surprise. She had seen the chest, and the... the entire body shape in general and thought that her teacher was a female. She did not believe that her teacher was a boy.

It was hard to swallow.

"... Kind of?" Weiss asked with her confusion only increasing.

What did "kind of" even mean!?

'We need to get this off our chest anyway.' Kushina pointed out to Naruto. It would kill them on the inside of they didn't have anyone to talk about this with. They were both open and loving people, and having such a big secret was killing them on the inside. It would be so much easier if they had somebody they could talk about this with.

What were the unique abilities of these people called?

"Me and my mother share a Semblence... This _Semblence_ made us special. Long story short, me and my mother now share a single body that was created using both of our souls." Naruto explained the long story in a very short way. Weiss just stared at them for a moment, not understanding, not _able_ to understand what they were talking about.

The Semblence part made sense, the sharing a body, did not.

"Do you have some kind of fusion ability?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't believe the story for even a moment.

"Mom, I'm giving you control." Naruto stated, and Weiss watched as blue eyes turned gray. She blinked with surprise at the change, before she remembered that the eyes had been changing on and off through out their entire conversation. It was a slight change, something that could be called a trick of the eyes, but now that the change seemed to be deliberate, it was starting to validate their story.

"Hello... What is your name?" Weiss asked, and Kushina smiled.

"You can just keep calling us Naruto. My son didn't get to live out his life, so I refuse to take it from him. We both decided that this body will be named Naruto. His personality has a little more dominance over mine anyway." Kushina stated as she waved their hands. She had no problem with giving up her name. She gave Naruto his name, and she refused to take it from him as his mother.

He was also a little more dominant, as in, it was easier for him to have control over their body than it was for her.

His willpower was simply greater than her willpower was.

"Professor Naruto... how can you _kind of_ be a boy?" Weiss asked, unsure of how she had gotten to this point.

Why was the teacher so willing to give this personal information?

"Our body is both _male_ from my son, and _female_ because of me... When we fused, my son who already had my DNA, changed to look more like me... lifewise, my body changed to look more like my son... our traits all changed to fit the other... at the same time, some traits did not pass over... We are both male, and female... though we lack a vagina... wonder why though?" Kushina wondered out loud. She was female, and Naruto was male, so the fusion of their body would technically be both male and female... though the only male trait they had was the penis thanks to the fact Naruto was her son.

When they fused, her DNA (something Naruto _already had half of_ ) nearly completely took over and caused Naruto to nearly completely take on her appearance with his own appearance mixed into it.

"... Did you both have whisker marks?" Weiss asked as she looked at their cheeks.

"Nope, those are just mine." Naruto chimed in on the conversation.

"Hmmmm." Kushina caused them to hum out loud. Now that she thought about it, some of Naruto's traits did carry over that she didn't end up changing.

"Well, some things..." Weiss had red cheeks at this point. "Some things couldn't really fuse... I mean... don't... this is embarassing." Weiss muttered to herself.

She was wondering about her teacher's genitals, if they were male or not.

It was confusing and weird for her.

"Oh duh! I mean, our bodies were so much the same that we simply didn't have enough room for two of them, so only one passed over... Too bad we ended up with male parts." Kushina said with a nod of her head.

She could only have wondered how tight they would have been.

If she had shrunken down his penis size, one could only imagine how much tighter and smaller that Naruto could have made her down there. They would have been _so_ tight that they could have been able to enjoy sex even greater than ever before... from a female point of view.

'I refuse to ever even consider having sex with a man... ever... Also, Mom... remember... We will only date girls... You did promise that I would get to pick that part of our life.' Naruto reminded Kushina, who caused them to pout on the ouside. She sighed, and their body sighed as well.

She could concede that.

'Just be sure that she is somebody that we both think is cute. I refuse to allow you to get with somebody that I can't find attractive.' Kushina thought to Naruto.

He raised their eyebrow.

'You're bisexual?' Naruto wondered, and Weiss watched the emotions on Naruto's face change as an internal argument was held.

She could see who was arguing with who based on what eye color they had.

'I am a woman, I can admit when other women are hot... Anyway, it isn't like you can't admit when other men are attractive... Just because I think a girl is cute or sexy, does not mean I'm attracted to them. Heck, everybody can appreciate the body of a cute girl.' Kushina pointed out with her internal tone raising up, their cheeks turning red and gaining irritation on their face. This was embarassing for her, seeing as the only person she had _ever_ been with was her husband... both emotionally and physically.

She never even questioned her own sexuality, so this was new for her.

She hated to admit it... but Naruto's sexuality was affecting her.

'... I heard that... Also, thank god... This explains some of my thoughts away.' Naruto thought to her.

He would rather not think on it.

"So... you are transgender?" Weiss asked, trying to understand.

"What is transgender?" Naruto/Kushina asked in a dull tone.

They had no clue what that was.

"When somebody is one gender, but they identify or dress as the other gender... or they try and get help to turn into the other gender." Weiss said medically, and they stared at her deadpan as a result.

"I'm both Male and Female, and I identify as both Male AND Female... How can I be transgender, when I'm both genders. We are our own gender." Naruto/Kushina spoke together again, getting more insync with each other than before.

Naruto, as the inventor of the Sexy Jutsu, was already pretty used to changing sex on the spot when he needed to.

Kushina, as a mother, was more than willing to sacrifice her lone gender for her son, and was willing to accept their new gender.

Heck, the only thing that really bothered them was the fact they were sharing a body with their Mother/Son. They would have no privacy, and if they thought anything sexual about their own body... or touched themselves, they would also be touching the other person. If Naruto touched themselves to masturbate, then he would also be touching Kushina, seeing as they shared a single body... it was their body.

They were _one soul_ , with _one body_ , and _two minds_.

"So... What did you have in mind for the lesson plan for tomorrow?" Weiss asked, and they blinked for a moment.

"We are going to go into the forest, tonight, and gather a ton of mushrooms... and have you cook up mushroom soup. If you pick a poison mushroom for your soup, and die, you fail." Naruto said without thinking about that they just told their plan to a student.

Kushina palmed their face, as Weiss smiled brightly.

"I forgot we are two idiots in one body." Kushina muttered to herself.

She could be stupid sometimes, and so could her son.

They would need to get that under control.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This story focuses more on the emotional and mental development of a characters, who are forced to adapt to something and grow stronger for it.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Pairing Poll-**  
 **Seeing as Ozpin is a fair man, and Naruto/Kushina are physically 17, I believe that if Ozpin believed that Naruto would not become biased towards his partner, that he would be allowed to start a romantic relationship.**

 **Option 1: Sunflower (Naruto-Kushina/Ruby)**  
 **Option 2: Blizzard (Naruto-Kushina/Weiss)**  
 **Option 3: Ninjas of Love (Naruto-Kushina/Blake)**  
 **Option 4: Pranks anf Puns (Naruto-Kushina/Yang)**  
 **Option 5: (See Rules Below)**

 **Voting Rules (Your vote does NOT count if you don't follow these rules)**  
 **1\. Give a reason for voting the way that you vote, don't just give a pairing name, have REASONS why you want the pairing.**  
 **2\. Don't try and make this into a harem, Kushina won't allow Naruto to form a harem.**  
 **3\. If you have your own girl (Option 5) that you want as the pairing, you have to give a good number of reasons, AND you have to come up with a "Pairing Name" for the Pairing.**  
 **4\. Just because a lot of people vote for a pairing, doesn't mean I will pick it. I will pick the pairing based on how well thought out your REASONS for the pairing are.**

 **I can write for any pairing, it is no problem for me, but I sometimes like to take my fan's opinions into consideration.**  
 **This is one of those times.**


End file.
